helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Uemura Akari
あかり |image = UemuraAkari-2Unamas.jpg |caption = promoting "Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!-" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 164.4cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-present |agency = (2012) (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |mcolor = |group = Juice=Juice |join = February 3, 2013 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 14th Generation |join1 = March 31, 2012 |graduate1 = November 18, 2013 |days1 = 1 Year, 7 Months, 19 Days |acts = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato no Akari, Patisserie |blog = |sig = Uemuraakariautograph43434.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Uemura's Autograph }} Uemura Akari (植村あかり) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice. She is also a former member of the SATOYAMA Movement unit Sato no Akari. She was first introduced at the 2012 March "Nama Tamago Show!" concert as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Uemura Akari was born on December 30, 1998 in Osaka, Japan. She was a member of prior to Hello Pro Kenshuusei, receiving six months of free training. 2012 In January, Uemura joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Kosuga Fuyuka. The goal of Hello Pro Kenshuusei is to prepare young girls for their debut into full idols, in the program, Uemura received vocal and dance training. She was later introduced as a member on March 31 in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kosuga, Murota Mizuki and Okamura Rise. She performed Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~, JUMP and Pyocopyoco Ultra."植村 あかり(ウエムラ アカリ)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. She then participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition alongside several other members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but failed. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that she would be debuting in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki and Otsuka Aina."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Uemura will be participating in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Miyamoto Karin. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 31, Uemura fell ill with the flu and was unable to participate in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. On July 20, Uemura appeared solo in Photo Technic Digital. On December 17, Uemura and Miyamoto Karin had a birthday FC event called, Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2013, at Tokyo FM Hall. 2014 On March 13, it was announced that Uemura would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit called Sato no Akari. On December 11, Uemura and Miyamoto Karin had a birthday FC event called, Juice=Juice ~Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2014~, at Differ Ariake. 2015 On September 19, Uemura's first solo photobook was announced, titled AKARI. It was released on October 29. On December 16, Uemura released her first solo image Blu-ray, Akari. On December 28, Uemura celebrated her 17th birthday. The special event was called Juice=Juice Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2015, the event featured two performances at Yamano Hall. 2016 On July 25, Uemura released her second solo photobook, titled AKARI II. On August 17, she released her second solo image Blu-ray, titled Take It Early. On December 30, Uemura celebrated her 18th birthday at a special event titled Juice=Juice Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2016, which featured two performances at the Shinagawa Intercity Hall. 2017 On December 7, Uemura celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled Juice=Juice Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at CLUB CITTA'. 2018 On May 27, the Fami Hello! PHOTOBOOK was released, including Uemura's gravure that was originally published in an April 2015 issue of Weekly Famitsu."ハロー！プロジェクト20周年記念「ファミハロ！PHOTOBOOK」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-27. On August 16, the music video for 's August 22 single " " was uploaded on YouTube, featuring Uemura and six other Hello! Project members who all sing as chorus."堀内孝雄『みんな少年だった』(Takao Horiuchi [Everyone was once a boy.)(MV)]" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT Channel (via YouTube). 2018-08-16. Personal Life Family= She was raised as an only child. When her father had her, he was 18 years old. Uemura has a pet bird named Happy, she previously owned another bird named Toppy, but it escaped and flew away. |-|Education= When Uemura debuted as a member of Juice=Juice in February 2013, she was a second year middle school student. She graduated from high school on March 8, 2017."今日… 植村あかり" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-03-08. |-|Friendships= Uemura gets along best with Kanazawa Tomoko. |-|Name Meaning= Uemura's given name, Akari, means "light" (あかり) as her parents wanted her to walk along a bright path.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-21. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Uemura Akari: *'Aarii' (あーりー): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Used by members and fans. *'Uemuu' (うえむー): Kanazawa Tomoko nicknamed her Uemuu. Takagi Sayuki also uses it.Uemura Akari. "うえむ様 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2014-02-10. Profile Stats= * Name: Uemura Akari (植村あかり) * Nicknames: Aarii (あーりー), Akarin (あかりん), Akarinrin (あかりんりん), Uemuu (うえむー) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Osaka, Japan * Blood type: O *'Height:' 164.4cmJuice=Juice Ameba Blog * Western Zodiac: Capricorn * Eastern Zodiac: Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-02-03: Juice=Juice Member *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾘ|｀･_ゝ･) * Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color): ' **'Melon (2013-Present) * Hello! Project groups: **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Sato no Akari (2014-2016) **Patisserie (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Talking with friends *'Specialty:' Running high jump, Pedometer *'Strong Point:' Her Kansai dialect *'Weak Point: ' Easily forget something *'Scared of:' Haunted houses *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese language *'Favorite Color:' Purple and Yellow-green *'Favorite Flower:' Cosmos *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, Pork-flavor ramen, Carbonara, Chocolate *'Least Favorite Food:' Melon *'Favorite Drinks: '''Cocoa, apple juice *'Charm point:' Mouth *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "SHINES", "Aa, Yo ga Akeru" * '''Looks Up To:' Takahashi Ai, Sayashi Riho Discography :See also: List:Uemura Akari Discography Featured In Solo Songs *&YOU (from Koisuru Hello Kitty) Solo DVDs/Blu-rays *2014.07.19 Greeting ~Uemura Akari~ *2015.12.16 Akari *2016.08.17 Take It Early Fanclub DVDs *2014.04.26 Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin・Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2013 *2015.01.27 Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin・Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2014 *2016.05.26 Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2015 *2017.xx.xx Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2016 *2018.04.xx Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin・Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2017 Publications :See also: List:Uemura Akari Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks #2015.10.24 AKARI #2016.07.25 AKARI II Works TV Shows *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2016 Budokan Theater *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara *2014 Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty *2018 Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~ Radio *2013.10.03~ We are Juice=Juice Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station *2016- Upcoming Music Videos *2018 - Trivia *She wants to use her Kansai dialect in talks and MCs. * If she could join another group for a day, she'd join Country Girls. * She says the source of her energy is talking to people. *When she first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she had difficulty holding a microphone while dancing. *On a rainy day she would watch TV at home alone, or sing the song Dot Bikini by S/mileage. *She participated in Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation auditions. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. *Tsunku commented on her: "She made it until the 3rd round of Morning Musume's 9th gen audition. She's still a novice in dancing and singing but that part also makes me smile. I'm expecting great things from her personality." *Takagi Sayuki has said that Uemura is worthy to be leader of Juice=Juice. *According to Otsuka Aina, Uemura always makes everyone smile, and is the mood-maker in Juice=Juice. *She'd like to have a pet dog. *She is a fan of the rock band Sekai no Owari. *She wants to become a dancer like Sayashi Riho, and would like to switch places with her. *Has expressed her love for Sayashi Riho many times. *On a T-shirt, she wrote that "AKARI" stood for "'A'cquire 'K'ind 'A'chieve 'R'ecollect 'I'dea". *There was a YouTube video of Juice=Juice that was taken down shortly after uploading because Uemura had an inappropriate English word written on her shirt.Screenshot: http://i.imgur.com/5QbEUQM.jpg *It has been said that she has the best eyesight in Juice=Juice."Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A (11/4/2013)". Hello!Online. 2013.11.04. *When the Juice=Juice members were told about their Romance no Tochuu success, Uemura was smiling while the other members were crying. *She does not like melons, despite it being her image fruit. *Uemura and Oda Sakura used to go out to eat ramen together with Hamaura Ayano when they were all Kenshuusei. *She ranked 3rd most stylish idol by high school girls in a 2014 women's magazine. http://i.imgur.com/vJBSYXH.jpg *She is allergic to cats."くぅーANDみぃー… 植村あかり". Juice=Juice Official Ameba Blog. 2014.04.10. *People often say she’s an airhead, but among the members of Juice=Juice there’s a suspicion that she’s not an airhead, but is actually just careless. *It has been said that she resembles her mother. *After her relationship with somebody reaches a certain depth, she doesn’t like using “~chan” and she’ll give strange nicknames. See Also *Gallery:Uemura Akari *List:Uemura Akari Discography Featured In *List:Uemura Akari Publications Featured In *List:Uemura Akari Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello! Project profile *Juice=Juice blog de:Uemura Akari es:Uemura Akari it:Uemura Akari Category:Up-Front Kansai Category:Members from Osaka Category:December Births Category:1998 Births Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood Type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Green Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Capricorn Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Uemura Akari Category:Sato no Akari Category:Hello Pro Kansai Category:Uemura Akari DVDs Category:Only Children Category:Patisserie Category:Red Member Color Category:AAAa